


The Growing Pain

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Growing Pain

** #12. The Growing Pain **  
**Prompt:** Acceptance  
 **Characters:** Snow/Charming  
 **Word Count:** 366  
 **Rating:** PG

** The Growing Pain **  
“David, you can’t tell Emma that she can’t do it, if that is what she wants.” Snow said as she sat on their bed. 

“Yes I can! She is still my daughter and I am her father. I do not accept that.” Charming said as Snow glared at him. 

“David! She is as old as we are now. We can’t treat her like a child. She’s an adult.” Snow said. “If you don’t learn to accept that then you are going to have problems.” 

“She is the child we wanted. The baby I put in that damn wardrobe to save us all. Forgive me for just wanting to be her father.” Charming raised his hands as if to surrender. 

“You can be her father without being a jerk.” Snow said. She put the pile of laundry she had been folding in the basket and put it near the bottom of the stairs. “If you keep telling her what she can and can’t do, she will go back to New York and take Henry with her. Is that what you want to happen?”

“No but … _HIM_!” Charming made a face. 

“It’s not like she marrying him. It’s a date.” Snow said. “She really likes him.” 

Charming sat down at the counter and put his head in his hands. “How do you do this? How do you be her mother when we missed it all?”

“You have to accept that we can’t change what has happened. We also have to love her for who she is now not what we had dreamed she would be.” Snow gave him a sympathetic look. “It’s difficult but it’s also a necessary part of loving her.” 

Charming looked at Snow. “I will give it a try.” 

“It was difficult for me too at first but it will get easier.” Snow said. She put her hand on his arm. “She turned out to be more of a true princess than we could have ever hoped.” 

“That is because she takes after you.” Charming said. “I better go apologize to her.” 

Snow smiled as Charming got up and walked to the stairs. Snow took a deep breath. She knew her family would be fine.   


End file.
